


Kisses in Gold

by biffu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: Bethany attends Empress Celine's gathering at Halamshiral with her sister, and ends up wrapped around the finger of the Inquisitor's beautiful ambassador.





	Kisses in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Kinktober list! Super excited to do more drabbles as the month goes on. Yes, this is a bit late but I had a slow start, but quite a few are already planned.
> 
> Written for the first day. Kinks are: Masks & Facesitting!

Bethany bends over her paramour, breathing shakily as the rest of her body shivers. She hears her moans over everything else, even the rapid beating of her heart as she quakes over the woman beneath her. Eyes closed and nails digging into the sheets above the paramour, Bethany cannot help the pleasured screams that leave her as she orgasms several times over.

It is only when she tilts to the right does the other hold her upright, and ceases lapping at her cunt from beneath her. She pulls back, lips glistening as a beatific smile lights up her Antivan features. She giggles with mirth from beneath her masked mage, both of them divested of their clothing save for Bethany's mask and Josephine's golden necklaces.

“Have you had enough?” Josephine asks as Bethany climbs off of her, laying on her side with heavy breaths. 

The Circle Mage laughs when she is able to, finally pulling off the peacock mask, full of plumage on either side of her eyes to make her stand out more than she wanted to, before placing it above her on the bed. Bethany had never expected her night in the Orlesian palace to turn out quite like this. She was only allowed to come to Halamshiral thanks to her sister and Varric, and she had never imagined she would have a run-in with the Inquisition's ambassador.

“I think I'm winded for now...perhaps later I--” Bethany stopped speaking when she turned to look at Josephine peering down at her.

She was beginning to understand her sister's fascination with beautiful women, especially as she gazed on the ambassador clad in only her plunging necklaces. They added to the allure of her beauty, wealth, and power, and Bethany wondered how in all of Thedas she wasn't married, or at the very least, engaged.

“Later you..?” Josephine cocks her head, chuckling as she watched the mage take in the sight of her nude body again, much with the same embarrassed expression as she did when they first began to strip each other.

“If you would like to return the favor, Serah Hawke, I would be happy to receive it.” She leans in, lips descending to press upon Bethany's before she is stopped with fingers touching against her own. She gives an inquisitive look in response.

“Bethany is fine. Adding anything more like a title to my name feels like I'm being addressed like my sister. And in the Circle we don't have much need for those.” She shrugs as Josephine nods.

“Bethany then,” the mage bites her lip as her name in Josephine's accent does things to her that she had never imagined. “If you'll have me, Bethany, then we should continue. It is a long night, and I am pleased you dropped your mask. I was beginning to wonder if you were too wrapped up in the Great Game.”

Before Bethany can respond, Josephine's lips are on hers, and she opens herself up once again. She gives into pleasure that only the ambassador has been able to give. They talk in between, pausing for air and a quick giggle here and there, but the rest of the night they are enrapt with one another. Bethany wonders if it is all a dream by the following morning when Josephine is no longer there, but a perfumed note is left on her bedside.

Since the Inquisition had begun to invite mages from all Circles as well as Apostates from all over Thedas, Bethany writes to the ambassador in earnest when she returns home. Her sister inquires about what she thought of Halamshiral on the trip back, but Bethany merely looks wistful as she recalls the night, and a month when she leaves the Circle, ready to stand against the threat in Thedas, she is given a pleasant and passionate welcome by the Antivan ambassador.


End file.
